


You Won't Feel A Thing

by stellar_zombie



Category: Bandom, Death Spells (Band), Electric Century, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Fraycest - Freeform, Frerard, Frikey, Innocence, M/M, Power Through the Waycest, Rape, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard’s fingers grace over Mikey’s cheek. Mikey’s heart is racing and blood coursing through his veins. He shakes slightly and Gerard says that line one line – that line he says every time. The sentence that makes Mikey’s skin crawl.</p><p>“This is what brothers do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT ship waycest in anyway. I just feel that this would make a good story - a fanfiction or not.
> 
> ~
> 
> My first couple chapters are always short, it picks up.

Gerard’s fingers grace over Mikey’s cheek. Mikey’s heart is racing and blood coursing through his veins. He shakes slightly and Gerard says that line one line – that line he says every time. The sentence that makes Mikey’s skin crawl.

“This is what brothers do.”

Mikey nods. What else can he do? He can’t do anything. He’s pressed against the basement wall, Gerard’s hand snaking into his boxers. Mikey shivers. Gerard’s hands are ice cold.

Gerard’s lips lean close to Mikey’s. His breath is hot and heavy against Mikey’s trembling lips. Mikey cracks an eye open. He doesn’t remember closing them. Gerard’s panting and watching his hand inside Mikey’s pants. Gerard’s mouth is slick with spit and cheeks tinted pink.

“C’mon Mikes, say something, make a sound. I _know_ you like it.”

Mikey shivers for the umpteenth time and nods ever so slightly. “Okay Gee.”

Gerard kisses Mikey hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Mikey accepts Gerard’s slick tongue and lets it roam around his mouth. Gerard doesn’t hold back the guttural moan as he makes out with his little brother.

                                                                         ~*~*~                            

Mikey puts the sandwich into his lunch bag. Gerard snakes his arms around his waist. “Good morning Mikey.” He giggles.

“G-good morning Gee.” Mikey mumbles weakly and slams his eyes shut.

“Have you filled out your paper yet?”

“I am about to.” Mikey walks back downstairs. He picks the paper up and a pencil.

****

**_Where:_ ** _School_

**_Time Out:_ ** _6:50_

**_Time Back:_** _2:30_

**_Who:_ ** _Classmates and teachers_

 

Mikey hands Gerard the paper and nods.

“Good boy.” He kisses Mikey’s head. “You may leave.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer. :)

Mikey comes home slowly. Today is Wednesday. Today is one of his shower days. He’s only allowed to shower on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays – Gerard has the other days. It’s not his parents who assign him the days.

It’s Gerard.

But that time Mikey took a shower, on a day he wasn’t assigned, was bad. He just wanted to shower for once _without_ Gerard there. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his big brother. But he’d like to shower one time without him.

When he got out of the shower, on a Saturday, Gerard was waiting for him. Gerard stood in front of Mikey and shook his head. He stared into Mikey’s innocent eyes.

“Mikey, go to the chair.” Was all Gerard had said and Mikey knew what was going to happen.

Mikey took off his towel and sat in the chair naked. Gerard turned on the music extremely loud. Gerard strapped both of Mikey's arms and legs to the chair. Mikey’s ass fell through because Gerard had cut the seat out. Gerard shot Mikey a sadistic smirk before grabbing the whip.

Mikey closed his eyes before letting out an ear piercing scream as the whip came into contact with his bare ass.

That was the first time Mikey took a shower without Gerard and the third time in the chair. He only got seven hits, but he was just as bloody as if he had gotten _twenty_ seven.

And now Mikey is walking slowly, but not too slowly. He needs to get home on time.

 

_“You’re late.” Gerard seethed. He was standing in the doorway, holding a paddle._

_Mikey burst into tears. “Please Gee. Please not again.” He begged his older brother._

_“Take it off.” Gerard pulled the coffee table into the front room. Mikey has already stripped and was shaking. Gerard grabbed the back of Mikey’s slick hair and threw him face down on the table. Mikey’s glasses shattered against his face and cheek started bleeding. Mikey let out a shriek of pain. Gerard pulled a ping pong ball out of his pocket and shoved it in Mikey’s mouth._

_“Don’t make a sound.”_

_Mikey nodded and was biting into the makeshift gag when the paddle hit him._

 

Mikey opens his door and Gerard is smiling at him, sweetly. Mikey closes the door behind him and bows.

“Welcome home Mikes.”

Mikey nods and removes his shoes at the door.

“Tonight is a bathing night.”

Mikey nods again and proceeds to walk to the bathroom to take his clothes off.

Gerard gets the shower ready and strips of his clothes. He leads Mikey into the shower. “Wash me.” He demands.

Mikey nods and starts to wash his brother’s hair, rubbing his hands through the thick black mess.

“Oh Mikes, your hands are so amazing.” Gerard has his eyes closed and he’s moaning under the touch.

Then suddenly Mikey finds himself on his knees. Gerard isn’t being merciful, his cock already pushing at his lips. Mikey opens his mouth instantly. Gerard gasps and instantaneously starts fucking into Mikey’s mouth.

“C’mon. Use your fucking tongue.”

Mikey swirls his tongue around the head of his brother’s cock and squeezes his eyes shut. He lets his brother use and abuse him.

Because that’s what brother’s do.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank rubs his nose and watches as Gerard saunters into the record store. Frank blushes and fixes his slacks. He wanted this job because he knows Gerard comes in here almost every day at on o’clock and leaves at two to meet his brother after school.

Frank watches as Gerard’s fingers skim over the spines of CDs and movies. Frank plays with his fingers and sneezes. Fucking allergies.

“Bless you.”

Frank’s head snaps up and Gerard is smiling at him. Frank’s face gets hot and his stomach feels like it’s in his throat.

“Th-thank you.” He nods.

“No problem…” He trails off and stares at Frank.

Frank stares back. He doesn’t know why he is keeping his eyes locked on Gerard’s, but he feels like he needs to prove something.

“When do you get off?”

“Two.” Frank replies.

“I’m Gerard. Wanna come over and watch a movie?”

“I’d love to.” Frank smiles.

“Awesome. I’ll be back at two.” Gerard smiles and walks out.

~*~*~

“Mikey!” Gerard screams. “We’re having company, start cleaning.”

“But Gee,” Mikey walks out of his room. “I was going to go to Ray’s house…”

“No you aren’t.” Gerard deadpans and slaps his brother across the face, knocking his glasses clean off his face.

Mikey’s eyes water. He hasn’t hung out with Ray in so… so long. He just wants to hang out with his best friend and not be hurt. Is that too much to ask for?

Mikey nods. “Can I call Ray and tell him I’m canceling?”

Gerard pauses and really takes a moment to think. Mikey is shaking.

“Fine. You have ten seconds to tell him.” Gerard tosses him the phone and Mikey scrambles to tell Ray.

“Go get presentable as I go to pick up the guest.”

Mikey places the phone away and walks to his room.

~*~*~

Frank changes out of his work clothes. He’s wearing simple jeans and a shirt. Frank grabs his coat and waits for Gerard.

Gerard pulls up and waves. Frank runs over and hops in the car.

“My brother is at my place, but he won’t be a bother.”

Frank smiles. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Frank has been introduced, the chapters will get much longer. Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Frank takes his shoes off and smiles at Mikey.

Mikey nods. “Can I get you something to eat or drink?”

Frank shakes his head with a smile. “You must be Mikey.” Frank extends his hand.

Mikey looks at Gerard for permission to shake Frank’s hand. Gerard nods slightly and Mikey shakes Frank’s hand.

“Yes. And you are?”

“Frank.”

“Nice to meet you Frank.” Mikey pulls his hand back and smiles.

~*~*~

Gerard’s hand is skimming up Frank’s shirt and Frank is moaning. “Oh god…”

Gerard smirks and starts kissing Frank again. His tongue is licking around Frank’s mouth, tasting the soda and nicotine.

Gerard pushes Frank on the bed and crawls above him. Gerard stares into Frank’s eyes and yells, “Mikey!”

Frank furrows his eyebrows and Mikey runs in.

“Strip.”

Mikey nods and removes his clothes. He stands naked in front of Frank and Gerard.

“Gerard what-”

“I want you to suck my brothers dick.”

Frank huffs a laugh. “Ger-”

Mikey lets out a scream as Gerard’s palm whacks Frank across the face.

Frank grabs his cheek and gasps. He falls off the bed and grips Mikey’s slender hips. Frank takes Mikey into his mouth and moans around Mikey. Mikey grips Frank’s hair and stares at Gerard. Gerard is smirking.

“Frank, use your tongue – make my brother happy. Mikey, tell Frank what you want.” Gerard instructs the boys.

Mikey shudders as Frank’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock.

“I – I want you to t-take me deeper.” Mikey mutters breathlessly.

“Speak up!” Gerard yells and gets his hand in his boxers.

“I want to fuck your mouth!”

The volume of his voice surprises him. Frank hums low in his throat then suddenly takes Mikey in all the way. Frank’s throat clenches but he relaxes it to allow Mikey to grip his hair and fuck his mouth.

Gerard yelps and jacks himself faster. He flicks his wrist and scrapes his nail gently against his cock. Gerard gasps. “Fuck, please.”

Frank moans and suddenly Mikey comes down Frank’s throat. Frank swallows, just in case he or Mikey will get hurt for not.

Gerard fucking _shrieks_ and comes hard into his hand. He leans forwards and grabs Mikey. Gerard holds his hand up and Mikey licks it clean.

Frank gags slightly from the aftertaste. He was never a big fan of swallowing.

“Take our guest to your room, he’s staying here tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you normally… uh… do that with your _brother_?” Frank’s voice is stern, but concerned.

“Yeah.” Mikey holds back from spitting out a _“duh”_.

“Why?” Frank takes a step towards Mikey and places his hand daintily on Mikey’s cheek. Suddenly Frank is hugging Mikey, drawing and rubbing his back.

“It’s okay Frank,” Mikey starts and hugs back. “That’s what brothers do.”

~*~*~

“Where are you going?” Gerard’s voice is thick with superiority.

“Home…” Frank raises his eyebrows and pulls his jacket on.

“No you aren’t.” Gerard smirks and throws Frank against the wall. Gerard’s hand snakes into Frank’s pants and sucks on his neck.

“Do you really want to leave Frankie?”

“Yes.” He chokes out and holds back a moan when Gerard’s hand finds its way into his boxers.

“No you don’t, or you’d be trying to get away from me.” Gerard drags his thumb over the head of Frank’s cock. Frank jerks and gasps.

“Gerard please-”

“Please what? You want more?” Gerard pulls Frank’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He fists him hard, flicking his wrist and making Frank moan.

“Told you. You want me Frankie. You’re hard for me.” Gerard mouths at Frank’s collarbone, his hand getting slick with precome.

“I bet you want me to fuck you huh?”

Frank shakes his head violently and tried to push Gerard off. He’s writhing beneath the older man.

Suddenly Gerard’s hand is gone. Gerard is walking away and Frank is just against a wall with his jeans and underwear bunched around his ankles. Frank scrambles to pull everything up and tuck himself back into his jeans.

“Can I go now?”

Gerard smirks and starts making some coffee. “You can. But you won’t.”

“What do you-”

Mikey emerges from his dark bedroom and Frank’s breath hitches.

No. He won’t leave. He can’t leave Mikey here in this… this _place_. Frank sighs because he can’t – and he’s not leaving Mikey here. Frank understands what he will probably go through. But as he looks at Mikey, and Mikey’s eyes are dead, Frank knows that he needs to bring them to life…and try not to fall in love with the monster who is killing his baby brothers eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE IT WILL GET LONGER  
> <3

“Fuck, c’mon. I know you’ve fucked Frankie, now fuck him.”

Frank whimpers and grips Mikey’s hips. He looks down at the younger boy. Mikey’s eyes are shut and he’s moaning, like he enjoys this. He can’t be enjoying this though. This… isn’t right. But he is. Mikey is moaning and begging for more. Frank keeps fucking him (against his moral).

“Fuck, he’s begging. Give him more.”

Frank has a sudden urge to punch Gerard. Frank _gets_ that Mikey is begging to “fuck me harder please”. Frank understands. Frank has fucked before, he knows how.

But never like this.

This is the third time this week Gerard made them fuck so he could use it to get off. Frank should hate Gerard. Frank _does_ hate Gerard.

But he doesn’t.

He _can’t_.

He’s loved Gerard for years, and fuck, Gerard didn’t even know he existed. Frank just can’t throw it all away. It meant something. It _means_ something. Okay, so Gerard is into some weird ass shit. But Frank can’t judge.

Frank is brought back to reality when Mikey screams and comes hard. Frank keeps thrusting into him and comes. He’s not happy that he did.

~*~*~

“Mikey, did you sign out?”

Mikey nods.

Frank looks at them both. “Sign what?”

“Mikey needs to sign his papers before leaving.” Gerard shrugs - because doing sign out sheets is fucking normal when you go get the mail.

“He went to get the mail…”

“So? That’s what I ask of him. He’s mine. He does what I say.” Gerard advances towards Frank. Frank’s body tenses and he shivers. Gerard kisses him hard and wanton.

“You’re mine too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wonderful chapter was written by ~ pixiewayro ~
> 
> Thank you so much Estelle for helping me out with this horrendous fic. :P

“See? This is what brothers do, Mikey. Right, Frankie?” Gerard coos, almost sickeningly sweetly, as he crowds Mikey up against the bedroom wall, attempting to erase what little space exists between their bodies.

Frank is trying his hardest not to succumb to the bile he feels threatening to rise in his throat. No matter what he does, his mind just can’t seem to wrap around the very fact that this is definitely happening – right before his eyes – despite how excruciatingly wrong it all is. Regardless of what bullshit Gerard might try to sell to Mikey’s poor, innocent mind; this is not something that should be taking place between brothers – especially not when one of said brothers is so scared, innocent and completely vulnerable.

Gerard lifts his head from its position of sucking fiercely on his younger brother’s neck, to send a questioning look in Frank’s direction.

“Frank?”

Mikey bites his lip nervously, and Frank feels his heart about to leap out of his chest. They both know very well that that tone in Gerard’s voice bodes nothing pleasant for anyone who tries to stand in the way of what he wants. Gerard isn’t known to be forgiving – as Frank has come to realise in his time here with the Way brothers.

“Please…” Frank whines, the word coming out a little shaky and breathless.

He doesn’t exactly know how he wants to follow the word up, doesn’t really know exactly what he plans on begging for, but Gerard seems to have his own mind made up on the matter.

“Please, what, Frankie? Want me to touch you instead? Want to feel my hands and mouth all over your body? Huh? Is that what you crave?”

With every word spilling from Gerard’s lips, he’s advancing on Frank at a torturously slow pace. Frank gulps, and licks his lips nervously. Apart from being mildly terrified, his treacherous dick is beginning to take interest in Gerard’s filthy suggestions – only fuelled by the anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach by Gerard slowly advancing on him.

He feels like Gerard’s prey…

…and he’s not sure he completely hates the idea.

Before he even has time to shake the sick idea from his mind, he feels himself being pushed over onto his back on the bed with Gerard pinning him in place with his weight, straddling the smaller male.

“You want me, Frankie?” Gerard moans softly, almost sweetly, into Frank’s ear; grinding his hips down on his prey.

Gerard’s arousal is utterly obvious through his pants, making Frank’s breath hitch a little. All Frank can do is nod shakily, because there’s no point in denying the awful truth. Frank is painfully turned on by this sick, dominant side of Gerard. However he may try to fight it, he wants to be controlled and used like a slave by the man above him. Another realization hits him square in the chest – he wants to take Mikey’s place in this warped little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! *waves*
> 
> I'm along for the ride now on this exciting fic, and I would like to thank my beautiful co-author for the opportunity to have a lot of fun writing with her! =p
> 
> Thank you all for reading!   
> We love you!!!!  
> Xoxo  
> Estelle (pixiewayro)


	8. Chapter 8

“Such a pretty little boy.” Gerard murmurs and trails his index finger down and over Frank’s Adams apple. “You’re _my_ pretty little boy.”

And suddenly Frank has Gerard’s cock in his mouth. He gasping and writhing under Gerard who practically skull fucking him.

“So fucking good Frankie. Your mouth is so fucking good.”

Frank gasps and claws at Gerard’s thighs trying to break free. But he can’t. He’s choking and gagging, and quite frankly, almost crying.

“Take it.” Gerard urges and keeps going.

Then after Gerard cums deep into Frank’s throat, he lies next to him, almost cuddling. He then whispers, “Frankie. I lo-”

Frank jolts awake from his dream, looking down at his wet boxers. He lets out a huff before getting out of bed. He pulls on a pair of sweat pants and look back at Mikey, who's still sleeping soundly, and heads up stairs.

He reaches Gerard’s bedroom, opening the door slowly. He peaks inside and notices that Gerard is peacefully sleeping. A blush suddenly creeps across Frank’s face.

Gerard startles awake at the sound of someone opening the door, and advancing on his bed. Evidently he’s not such a heavy sleeper. 

"Frankie? What are you-" Before Gerard can even finish his question, Frank is already crawling under his covers with him.

"I had this dream and I..." Frank trails off and squirms around to make himself more comfortable against Gerard.

"Fuck... Fra-" Gerard’s breath hitches slightly as Frank puts his arm around Gerard’s waist, sliding his hand under Gerard’s shirt. Gerard shivers, rolling over in the small space and on top of Frank, biting at his neck instantly.

"No. Gerard, I just want to lay with you," Frank protests as his eyes widen at Gerard’s actions.

"Shut up, slut! You do what I say! Got that?" Gerard exclaims in annoyance and fury.

He’s getting painfully hard, rubbing his cock against Frank, pinning the smaller boy down on the bed even firmer.

Frank gasps and shakes his head frantically in protest.

"Please. Please stop."

But even as he begs for Gerard to stop, he can already feel himself getting harder and harder, and his hips stutter slightly against the older boy’s.

Gerard smirks evilly and knowingly at Frank pinned beneath him.

 "You don't really want me to stop, baby."

He reaches down between their bodies, and rubs at Frank’s crotch – causing it to grow even harder – panting and licking at his jaw.

"Y-you want me, slut!"

"I do!" Frank begs, nodding desperately. "Please!"

"Shut up, slut! You... You're so fucking hot, Frankie! I... Fuck" Gerard utters.

He scrambles off of Frank quickly and clumsily, wasting no time whatsoever in removing his own clothes, before beginning to tear the smaller boy’s clothes from his body.

Frank looks the older boy above him up and down, and bites my lip. He’s gorgeous. Even like this in such a violent way.

Frank shivers and tears his eyes away from Gerard.

Gerard’s cock twitches at Frank’s absolute shyness. He is so beyond fucking perfect. Like art. He traces his fingers lightly over his skin, thinking of how badly he wants to mark him. Make Frank his. He growls low in his throat, and bends down to suck and bite at his chest.

"G-Gerard... Please don't do this... I just want to-" Frank gasps and arches his back into Gerard’s touch.

Gerard bites down hard enough to break Frank’s skin, tasting a little of his blood.

"Fuck!" Frank yelps and tangles his fingers in Gerard’s hair, pulling hard in an attempt to get away from the older boy.

Gerard simply grinds his erection down on Frank’s harder, moaning like he’s desperate for it. He forces his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, almost jizzing himself on the spot when Frank writhes under him at the taste of his own blood in their mouths.

"Ger-" Frank stutters out and pushes at Gerard’s chest. "No." He breathlessly chokes out.

"SHUT UP!" Gerard yells in demand, slapping Frank hard across his cheek. He wraps his legs around his waist determinedly, grinding down even harder with renewed velocity and force. "Oh, fuck!" he exclaims in pure euphoria, cumming all over the limited space between their heated bodies, riding it out.

Frank shivers and gulps almost audibly, watching Gerard’s face contort in pleasure and fuck, it's kinda gorgeous to him.

"Frankie, I..." Gerard pants.

"W-what?" Frank looks up at him and his whole body shivers.

"I..." Gerard bites his lip. "Cum for me!" he shudders. "I-I-I need to see it... Please?"

Frank nods slowly and wraps his hand around his hard and leaking cock. He locks eyes with Gerard and starts pumping himself lazily.

Shit. If he hadn't just orgasmed, Gerard would probably be as hard as a fucking rock at the sight of Frank pleasuring himself. He’s so fucking hot!

"I... Can I...?" Gerard asks, barely above a whisper.

Frank nods almost violently in response. "Fuck... Please."

"Hmmm..." Gerard wraps his lips around Frank hungrily, savoring the taste and the feeling of the smaller boy’s amazing cock. He swirls his tongue, and moans at the sensation. He can't help himself. He begins to suck frantically, bobbing his head at a furious pace.

"God... Your mouth. You were made for this - made for sucking my cock. Fuck..." Frank bucks into Gerard’s mouth desperately, moaning at the top of his lungs.

Gerard moans loudly at the words, and at the feeling of Frank losing control, making him take him in even deeper. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice is telling him that he shouldn't want the younger boy to take charge like this, but it makes him moan anyway, causing a distinct stirring in his groin. He suddenly pulls off.

"F-frankie...?"

"No. Fuck. This is what it's like to me." Frank grabs Gerard’s hair and forces him back onto his cock. "Fuck, not so great, huh?" he pushes him down harder, his cock sliding down deep in his throat.

"Mmmm..." Gerard gags around his cock, struggling furiously. With a gasp he pulls away from the younger boy successfully, panting. "Frankie... Fuck me!"

Frank shakes his head.

"No. This is what it's like for us."

He flips them over so Gerard is on his back. He straddles his chest and forces his cock into the older boy’s mouth.

Tears are flooding Gerard’s eyes, making his vision blurry. He knows all he can do is to keep sucking Frank down his throat. He allows him to practically fuck his skull, nervous about the fact that his dick is hardening at the proceedings.

"Fuck. Yeah. Not too pleasant, huh?" Frank pulls Gerard’s hair fucking hard and fucks deep into his mouth.

Gerard tries to breathe through his nose, willing his tears to stop, giving his best effort not to gag and puke all over Frank.

The warm feeling of release curls in Frank’s stomach and he tosses his head back in ecstasy. He yelps and cums hard into Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard tries to swallow most of the thick liquid flooding his mouth and throat, but ends up coughing and gasping desperately.

Frank pulls out and looks down at Gerard, biting his lip. "I'm so sorry..." he shivers.

"Fra-" Gerard croaks out, cut off by another coughing fit and fresh tears.

The younger boy stumbles off of Gerard and pulls his clothes back on. "I-" he cuts himself off and runs out of the room and wipes the tears from his eyes.

Gerard wipes his own tears frantically from his face. What the fuck just happened?

Frank rushes to the room he’s been sharing with the younger of the Ways, grabbing his stuff. I got to leave, he thinks to himself. He notices that Mikey hasn't woken up yet, so he kisses his head and hopes that he can leave Gerard soon too. He throws his bag over his shoulder and run back upstairs to leave the house.

As Gerard hears Frank try to leave, he jumps up from the bed, running to the smaller boy. He pulls his bag from his shoulder. "Frankie..." he says, turning him around, pulling him to his chest, "Please?"

"You're a terrible person!" Frank yells and pushes him away. "You don't own me! I can leave."

"O-okay..." Gerard mumbles, fighting back fresh tears. "I'm sorry, Frankie..."

"Fuckin' dick." Frank mutters and slams the door as he walks out

"G-gee...?"

Gerard spins around at the sound of Mikey's voice.

"What?" he barks.

"N-nothing..." Mikey whispers, biting his lip.

"Go to fucking bed, before I make you suck my fucking dick!"

Mikey obeys, even though he's worried about what might have just taken place between the other two boys.

Frank starts running and he keeps running. He tries to run home.

…but he’s been with the Ways for so long, and is completely frazzled at the moment that he can’t think clearly, that he doesn't remember where he lives.

When Mikey is out of the room, Gerard slumps into a pile of useless human against the wall next to the door.


	9. At The End of This...Thing

"Fuck," Gerard releases a frustrated groan, waiting impatiently for Mikey to finally return home from school. He knows that he is only taking out all of his frustration about Frankie out on his little brother, but he doesn't care.

Outside, Frank bites his lip and grabs Mikey as he walks to the front door of the Way home.

"Mikes!" he whispers hoarsely. "C’mon. Let’s run."

"Frankie? What the fuck are you doing back here? You got out. Why would you come back here?" Mikey pulls Frank into a tight hug.

Frank nods. "Because I came back for you. C’mon!"

Mikey sighs.

"Frankie, I can't. Gee... He's my only brother. I can't just leave him," he reasons, sounding utterly miserable and defeated.

"But he’s bad," Frank mutters, wiping at his damp eyes. "Brothers don’t hurt each other. Not like that," he whispers.

"Frankie..." Mikey feels tears burning at his own eyes. "He won't need to if I'm good all the time..."

"But he will hurt you!" Frank balls his fists, feeling his whole being rapidly filling with anger and rage.

The tears start spilling from Mikey’s eyes, and he wipes them quickly.

"Please, Frankie. He's all I have. He..." his voice trembles, "h-he just w-wants to p-protect me...”

"I want to protect you." Frank insists, looking up at Mikey. "M-mikey, I want you to be happy...with me," he smiles shyly at the boy he so badly wants to get away from this place.

Mikey is so innocent. He deserves to have some of his innocence restored, and Frank is adamant on making it happen.

The youngest Way ducks his head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Frankie..." he looks back up at the other boy, biting his lip and tilting his head slightly to the side.

Frank gulps and leans forward into Mikey’s space. He presses his lips to Mikey’s lightly. Immediately Mikey sighs into the kiss, surrendering to the sensation. Frank pulls away from the kiss after a while, but stays close to the other boy.

"I can protect you and make you happy. I know I can because I lo-" Frank starts, but the front door flies open, interrupting his words.

"What the fuck is going on here? F-frank..." Gerard glares at both boys. "Come in! Now! Both of you," he grits out.

Frank shakes his head decisively, trying to run away. But he feels stuck, frozen with pure, undiluted fear.

"I. Said. NOW!" Gerard orders.

Frank jumps back and grabs Mikey’s hand. He pulls him into the house, remaining in front of him like a protective shield.

Gerard slams the door shut behind him, gesturing wordlessly for both the other boys to have a seat on the couch.

Frank pulls Mikey into a sitting position on the couch next to him, but is careful to keep himself between Gerard and Mikey – For Mikey’s safety. He lets his hand rest protectively, and comfortingly, on the younger boy’s leg.

Gerard sits down on the couch opposite the terrified two boys, keeping the silence for a while. He’s trying (and failing) to keep the hurt, frustration and fear out of his hazel eyes.

"Frank..." he whispers.

Frank shivers at the look in Gerard’s eyes and the tone in his voice.

"I-I will take the punishment. N-not Mikey." His voice sounds smaller than he’d like, especially in this particular situation.

"No, see..." Gerard holds his fingers to his chin "...this is the part where the two of you are gonna shut the fuck up, and to what the hell I tell you to..." he says all in a clear, calm tone. "Is that clear?"

Frank gulps, taking his hand off of Mikey’s thigh. "Oh." He shivers. "Okay."

"Mikey," Gerard turns his piercing serious gaze completely to Mikey, raised eyebrows and all. "You, little brother," he points at Mikey for emphasis "will get on your knees and use your mouth to give Frank so much pleasure," he pauses, taking a deep breath "that he," he points at Frank "sees. Fucking. Stars. Okay? Is that clear?"

Frank shivers.

"Gerard, I don’t want that. Please don’t do this…"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Gerard screams, interrupting Frank’s protest. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to compose himself somewhat. "This isn't negotiable, Frank. You seemed to both want _something_ outside, so..." He locks his eyes on Frank’s, no doubt betraying some sadness. "This is me giving you the fucking opportunity, okay?" he says through clenched teeth. "NOW!"

Frank gulps and grabs Mikey, throwing him to his knees.

"I’m so sorry." he mutters and undoes his jeans.

Gerard’s breath hitches at the way the other two boys interact as Mikey practically makes love to Frank’s cock, and he’s trying his hardest to keep all of his frustration and emotions intact.

Frank keeps his fingers threaded in Mikey's hair, bucking up slightly and gasping out of pleasure.

Some invisible knot tightens somewhere in Gerard’s gut at the sight and sounds. Despite this, his dick is beginning to show some interest in the proceedings.

"Mikey, I’m sorry, but I just– Mikes, I need–" Frank gasps and pushes his head down, basically forcing the younger boy to take more of him in.

Frank’s reaction appeals to the bulge growing in Gerard’s pants, even as the fact that Mikey happily obliges unearths an unfamiliar, not altogether pleasant feeling in his chest.

"Oh, God, Mikey..." Frank rubs Mikey’s scalp and forces him down more.

"Please," he yelps.

Gerard bites his lip as Mikey doubles his efforts. A sense of pride fills him. He has taught him well. He moans involuntarily.

Frank hears Gerard’s moan and tightens his grip in Mikey’s hair. Mikey hollows his cheeks and Frank comes just like that. He pulls Mikey’s hair harder and his hips buck up and off the couch frantically.

"Fuck." Gerard mutters, inhaling a shaky breath. "Did you see stars, Frank?"

Frank shivers and bites his lip. He relaxes into the couch, panting.

"Fuck, yeah," he nods and blushes, since Mikey hasn’t moved from the ground yet.

Gerard nods.

"Mikey," he whispers gently, "come here!"

Frank bites his lip and watches Mikey crawl to Gerard obediently. He tucks himself back into his jeans and blushes.

Gerard pulls Mikey into his lap, holding him close to his body. The younger brother wraps his arms tightly around Gerard, panting. Gerard plunges his hand into his little brother’s pants, getting straight to business, bringing him off quickly. He bites into Mikey's shoulder, and that's the last of it. Mikey comes with a small whimper. Gerard release him, wiping his hand on Mikey’s shirt.

"You may go shower now, Mikey."

Frank stays on the couch, eyes wide, blushing and biting his lip.

Without a word, Gerard walks over to him, not giving his raging boner a second thought. He hovers over the younger boy, with his hands either side of him on the couch. He leans in as if to kiss him, but thinks better of it, pulling away. He releases a sigh, stands up straight, and turns to walk away.

"Ger-" Frank starts and shivers, standing and following Gerard.

"Fuck it," Gerard mumbles.

He pushes Frank face-first into the wall. He holds him in place with his whole body, grinding his erection into his ass. Gerard groans in pure pleasure, rocking his hips harder, and coming surprisingly quickly in his pants.

"Gerard, no-" Frank starts, but Gerard’s already coming against him and he shivers. God, it’s good. So good. He bite my lip.

Gerard rides it out, groaning deep in his throat. When he’s done, he pulls away almost violently, backing away slowly.

Frank shivers and pushes himself off the wall slowly. He turns and looks at Gerard.

"I hate you," he says and grabs the back of Gerard’s neck, kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into th older boy’s mouth.

Gerard’s eyes fall shut immediately, and he moans into the kiss. He pulls Frank as close to his body as he possibly can, like he’s trying to crawl right into the younger boy’s skin along with him, like he never wants to let go. He pulls away the tiniest bit, letting his forehead rest against Frank’s. His lips ghost over Frank’s as he whispers barely audibly "I really hate you too."

Frank swallows hard and shivers. He pulls Gerard into another fierce kiss, pulling his body even closer to his own and moaning at the shiver running down his spine.

The kiss is so furious and so mind-numbingly good that Gerard can hear trumpets and feel his skin buzzing.

Just like with the initiation of the kiss, Frank is the first to break it. He pulls away and push Gerard back, like Gerard is painful to the touch.

“I can’t stay. I gotta go," he mumbles.

Gerard grabs hold of Frank’s shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

"Gerard, you’re a bad person," Frank shakes his head and kisses Gerard’s lips ever so slightly – like a farewell.

Gerard kisses back briefly, like he understand what the kiss means, like he gets it, before they both pull back. He looks down shyly, not really wanting to meet Frank’s eyes.

"Oh, Gee, I’m sorry," Frank frowns and places his head in the crook of Gerard’s neck, nuzzling his head up. He looks at his eyes and smiles.

Gerard feels a small smile tugging at his own lips. He strokes the younger boy’s cheek.

"You, uhm..." he bites his lip, "You can go to Mikey, if you want..."

Frank nods and kisses Gerard again a final time.

"Okay," he smiles and runs upstairs.

The second Frank's up the stairs, Gerard falls back against the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest. He rests his face in his hands and immediately start shaking with sobs. He knows it’s going to happen.

Frank goes to Mikey and wraps his arms around him.

"C’mon. Please leave with me."

Mikey thinks before nodding.

"Okay."

 

It’s going to happen.

It’s happening.

They’re leaving.

They are free.

 

 


End file.
